The present technology relates to an apparatus opening and closing mechanism and an information apparatus, particularly to an apparatus opening and closing mechanism for an information apparatus including a first casing and a second casing.
In information apparatuses, such as mobile information terminals, e.g., cellular phones, PDAs, etc. and mobile personal computers, an apparatus with a configuration in which a first casing provided with a display unit for displaying information and a second casing including a keyboard having input keys and/or buttons are coupled to each other is generally used. In such an information apparatus, according to the mode of use, the first casing and the second casing are slid or rotated (tilted) relative to each other, whereby the information displayed on the display unit is made easy to see or inputting of information through the input keys and the like is facilitated.
In relation to the above, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-113067 discloses an electronic device which includes a first electronic component having a display, a second electronic component having a keyboard, and a coupling for turnably connecting the first and second electronic components. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-87991 discloses a portable information apparatus having an opening and closing device by which a first casing and a second casing can be opened and closed through sliding in forward-backward direction and, in the opened state, the second casing can be raised relative to the first casing.